A Kittypet's Tale
by Meatbone
Summary: 4 Kittypet's are left stranded in unfamiliar area, the forest. What will become of them? The eyes of the forest will decide their fate. My first story. Constructive criticism welcomed!


_**A Kittypet's Tale **_

**Introduction~**

Tiger: Years of wisdom have made this dominate female cat powerful, and a dedicated leader. Tiger maybe an elderly cat, but what she lacks in youth, she makes up for in bravery. This cat has had her share of sorrow, but she has tried hard all her life to conceal any signs of weakness. Tiger is always ready to protect her younger companion, Shakey. Her motives in life are simple, but at the same time complicated. Tiger is a brown shorthair with golden and orange stripes, she much resembles a jungle cat.

Shakey: Grey shorthaired cat and covered in stripes. This cat is alarmed quickly, and almost always apprehensive. Her senses are hightened due to her strong fear of her surroundings. Shakey is careful, and quick. At the age of two, this cat has learned how to get herself out of sticky situations which call for reckless actions, with her captivating nature. She is an adaptive cat, and has learned to be constantly alert of danger. Shakey stays close to Tiger and deeply respects her older companion. However, her cowardly way of life usually leaves her loved one's to fend for themselves.

Hippo: This calico kitten has barely had experience with the outdoors, the same with her twin sister. However, this cat is unnaturally eager for adventure. Her tiny body has just as much energy as a medium sized male kittypet. Hippo dreams of finding a general sized cat to teach her the ways of the warrior. She is the opposite of her sister, and rarely ever analyzes the situation at hand. She charges straight into action, leaving her twin sister to pick up the pieces. Pam sees Hippo as obnoxious, but braver than she ever could be.

Pam: Beautiful, and caring. She is the absolute opposite of her sister. She never jumps to conclusions, and usually spends her time admiring her own beauty. Pam is an amazingly gorgeous cat, but spoiled. During a fight, Pam will strategize a good defense, while her sister takes offense. These kittens look very much alike, with the exceptian that Pam is a longhaired kitten, and her sister is shorthaired. Both are covered with calico patterns, not stripes. Pam may not be one for adventure, or fighting for pride.. But she will stick beside her sister, and defend Hippo with all her might.

**Chapter 1 ~ An awakened Tiger**

Lost in an unfamilar area. Confused and dazed by a hard fall. Tiger struggles to stand up on her own four paws. Her eyes are hazey and her senses are slowly coming back to her. The large cat stumbles, and for a few seconds lays limply. Recovering her strength, she pushes her body up. Her sore paws begin to tremble. She lifts her eyelids and lets her nostrils take in the smell around her. She finds herself in some sort of a forest, everything is dark and the moisture in the air is strong. The soil under her paws is pure, no gravel of any kind. It feels refreshing, and somehow natural to her. Once her energy is returned to her, Tiger begins to walk around. Noticing there is no sign of her masters around.

She wonders what kind of area she could be in, her mind begins to trace back to past events. Last she remembered, her masters put her in a box. Which she did not take kindly to as she struggled hard to fend them off. A man then struck Tiger with a needle. Somehow, it sapped her strength. Putting her into a long sleep. Then she woke up here.

Quickly, Tiger comes to a stop. She can smell something familar, very familar. It's not quite too far, so she hurrys in that direction. Tiger can feel her muscles throbbing and tightening as she pushes her body to increase agillity. Her paws push deep into the soft soil. Shes as fast as she was as a young kitten. This evironment, the smell and feel of it unleashes a hidden longing within her. She feels alive, she feels... Wild.

The scent grows stronger, and Tiger picks up the pace. She stops herself behind some bushes, and starts to peek her head out to analyze this familar creature. It's a box, identical to the one her master's confinded her in. She hears nothing, and can still pick up the strong familar smell surrounding the box. Tiger relaxes herself and takes a moment to silently laugh at how odd this object looks in this kind of place. Dark as it is, it definitely looks out of place. Tiger's thoughts of amusing irony are short lived, as she begins to hear a small sobbing sound coming from the box. Her ears twitch as she hears the sobbing fade, then continue. Tiger is forced to conceal herself further by instinct as the weeping grows exceptionally loud. Tiger lets out a sigh, then reveals herself; rushing her body to the box. She charges at it, pushing it over. The weeping is cut short, and everything goes back to being quiet.

Tiger pounces ontop of the box and cranks her head up, taking in the scent of the box's contents. She sighs and lowers herself down to the front of the box. She pushes her face against the bars and whispers, ''Scared are you, Shakey?'' Tiger hissed playfully.


End file.
